


First Time

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: James wants to... it's just, he hasn't done anything like this before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



“I want to.” James bit his lip, knowing his face was flushing. “It’s just...”

“James...” Teddy had one hand on James’s arse, the other cupped gently round his face. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I am,” James insisted. “I just – haven’t. Not before.”

“Haven’t what?”

James was red hot with embarrassment. “Anything. You know, except what we’ve...” He trailed off.

Teddy kissed him gently. “That’s very hot, you know,” he whispered in James’s ear. “That I’m your first. And we don’t have to go all the way, not immediately.”

“’M not a kid,” James muttered.

Teddy smiled at him, rolling his hips against James in a way which had James gasping for breath.

“I know that. Believe me, I wouldn’t be doing the things I’m thinking of doing with you with a kid.”

“God,” James breathed, clinging hard to Teddy and trying not to let his words short-circuit his brain. “Yes, please.”

“Come to bed, Jamie.”

“Yeah.”

James let Teddy manhandle him over to the bed, too dazed by lust to do much more than hang on to Teddy and let his hands wander over as much of Teddy’s body as he could. 

“You still in there?” Teddy teased gently.

“Yeah. I just… _Teddy_ ,” James whined, pressing up against Teddy and feeling the pressure of Teddy’s hard erection against his own. It felt so damn good. Impossibly so. He pushed his hands under Teddy’s T-shirt, feeling the firm, hard muscle there. Teddy’s skin was warm, and James was overcome with the need to taste it. He pushed Teddy’s T-shirt up further, lowering his head and licking at Teddy’s chest. Teddy made a noise of appreciation under his breath, and let go of James to tug the T-shirt over his head and off. James sighed with contentment, sucking and licking at Teddy’s skin and – daringly – closing his mouth around one of Teddy’s nipples.

“James – fuck,” Teddy said, his voice deepening almost to a growl. James raised his head, worried he’d done something wrong, but Teddy was grinning at him, his eyes crinkling round the edges as they did when he was really happy. “Sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Naturally talented,” James shot back, trying to regain the dignity he felt he’d lost earlier on.

Teddy laughed softly. “You are that.” He tugged at James’s top. “Come on, I want to see you, too.” He pushed James up a bit. “Get naked for me, Jamie.” 

It was more of an order than a request, and James was going hot with excitement and a little shyness. He’d been naked in front of other boys in the Quidditch changing rooms, of course, but this was different. No one had been looking there – not _looking_ looking. James knew Teddy was intending to _look_.

Still, he was James Sirius Potter, and he wasn’t going to admit to being shy – not even to Teddy. (Even if he suspected Teddy probably knew.) 

Raising his chin, he said, “Sure you don’t want to go first, Ted? Don’t want you to be intimidated by matching up.”

Teddy gave a muffled snort, and rolled James over so that he was underneath Teddy. “Getting a bit uppity, are you?” he demanded. “Come on then, kid: show me what you’ve got.”

Instead of letting James undress, however, he chose to do it himself. James’s top was dealt with first, and then Teddy leaned back and examined him thoroughly, running his hands all over James’s chest and back. His fingers were light, and James wriggled away.

“Mmmph, Teddy! Tickles,” he protested.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What about this?” 

He copied what James had done earlier, exploring James’s chest and neck with his mouth before concentrating on first one and then the other of James’s nipples. James hadn’t really thought of nipples as being all that erogenous, not if you were a bloke, but Teddy was making them warm and wet… and then the cold air hit the one that Teddy neglected, adding another layer of sensation; and somehow he found himself with his head tilted back and an undignified moaning noise emanating from his throat.

“Mmm,” Teddy said, pressing kisses against that throat, “you’re so hot like this, Jamie.”

He continued to kiss James as his hands wandered further down, unbuckling James’s belt and running a hand temptingly across James’s groin in a fashion that made James buck his hips.

“Please...”

Damn it, he’d not intended to say that. But with Teddy doing… what he was doing – gods, he had unbuttoned the trousers and had his hand in James’s pants and fuck, that felt good. Teddy’s hand on his cock. James had never had a hand other than his own there, and it was amazing. Too good.

“Teddy, I’m gonna come already if you don’t stop,” he panted out desperately.

Teddy’s mouth was hot by his ear, his voice seductive. “Draco Malfoy having sex with Professor Flitwick.”

“What?!?” James jerked away from Teddy, one flailing arm catching his boyfriend hard across the chest. “EURGH! Why would you even _say_ that?”

Teddy grinned down at him.

“Stopped you coming too quickly, didn’t it?”

James looked up at Teddy, too disturbed even to glare. “But I need to _bleach my brain_ now,” he wailed. Lying on his back, he added, “D’you think Mr Malfoy would top or… argh, no! I can’t believe you made me think about this!”

Teddy leaned in to kiss him, and James relaxed into the kiss with a little moan. Fuck, but the way Teddy kissed… It was everything. Merlin, he was completely besotted. How bloody embarrassing. He was aware of Teddy gently sliding his trousers off, but he was more bound up in the way he was feeling – too desperate to continue the kissing to feel self-conscious about his lack of clothing.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful, Jamie,” Teddy said, his eyes dark with lust as he pulled back to look down at James.

James flushed. “’M not.”

“Yes, you are.” Teddy stroked a hand over James’s body. “Perfect for me.”

The praise was like a shot of heat through James’s veins. He wasn’t vain, but – well, this was Teddy, and he wanted to be perfect for Teddy.

“Teddy, I want...”

In truth, James wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted, except it involved Teddy touching him, being close to him, preferably kissing him. He tugged Teddy down towards him and pressed their mouths together, willingly following when Teddy deepened the kiss. Teddy’s hands were still stroking him, and it was wonderful but not quite enough.

“What do you want?” Teddy asked, kissing James’s ear and then nibbling gently on the edge.

“You.” James couldn’t define it better than that.

“You’ve got me.” Teddy pulled James close to demonstrate; but that just managed to demonstrate the one thing that James could work out was wrong.

“Too much trousers,” he complained.

Teddy flung his head back and laughed at that. “I can definitely do something about that,” he assured James, his hands sinking immediately to push off his trousers and pants in one go.

James watched, his tongue slipping out to encircle his lips as he did so. Then his eyes widened. Fuck. No wonder Teddy hadn’t been worried about James intimidating him. His cock was… well, James had never before thought he was badly endowed, but compared to Teddy he was beginning to feel a little bit deficient. He tried to concentrate on the memory of Teddy’s voice telling him he was perfect, not a minute ago – but it was difficult. And if they were going to have sex – which was presumably where this was all going… That was never going to fit inside him, surely? He swallowed, a little nervously.

“Um,” he said inadequately. “You’re...”

“Hard for you, Jamie,” Teddy finished gently, his hand sinking to stroke that large erection. He leaned back in to kiss James. “So hard for you.”

“I’m not as -”

“You’re perfect.” The genuineness in Teddy’s voice was tangible. “I want you so much.”

He leaned over to the side of the bed and picked up his wand, then murmured a spell. His other hand was suddenly full of a slick liquid, and he spread it over James’s cock. The sensation of the slippery lubrication on his prick was incredible; the erection which had started to flag a little at the sight of Teddy’s impressive size was quickly returned.

“So beautiful,” Teddy said again.

“Keep doing that,” James breathed, as Teddy rubbed a slippery hand up and down his cock. “Oh Merlin, Teddy, keep doing that.”

“Oh, I have plans for you,” Teddy said, his voice full of dark promise.

James’s prick actually twitched in Teddy’s hand, so hard that he knew his boyfriend must have noticed. But it had been the way Teddy said it, as if the words went straight from his mouth to James’s cock. (James tried not to think about the idea of Teddy’s mouth on his cock, and failed.)

“Sounds good.” His voice was breathier than usual.

Teddy took his hand off James’s prick and repeated the spell, then pulled James’s hand towards him and pressed the liquid into it.

“Touch me, James.”

Tentatively, James stretched out his hand and grasped Teddy’s cock. The hissed breath of pleasure that Teddy let out was enough to give James a lot of encouragement. After all, it was a cock, just like his own (well, sort of like his own) and James knew enough about how to touch a cock. He slid his hand to and fro, squeezing and pressing – testing different speeds and hardness of touch. Teddy’s hand had returned to James’s cock and the two of them touched and teased. Teddy seemed to be brilliant at taking James nearly to the edge and then stopping, leaving James panting and pleading for more. 

“Teddy!” James pleaded, as Teddy did it for the third or fourth time (James had stopped being able to count some time earlier).

“Yes, I know.” Teddy leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, until James was sighing against his mouth.

“But I want...”

“Shh. Turn over for me,” Teddy said, kissing a line up James’s jawline to his ear. “On your front.”

“Ted...” James said, suddenly scared. 

Were they really going to have sex? He wanted it – he did – but… it was a big move. And yeah, he was eighteen and he ought to be ready for this sort of thing. He didn’t want Teddy to dump him because he was a stupid little virgin… not that Teddy would do something like that; at least, James didn’t think so. But at the same time, he was – well, a little bit nervous.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just trust me,” Teddy murmured, stroking his head and smiling at him. 

“I do.” 

And James realised it was true. Whatever it was that Teddy had in mind, James trusted him to make sure it was okay. Better than okay.

He turned onto his front, and he felt Teddy lying on top of him, the warm heavy weight managing to be comforting and erotic at the same time. Teddy’s hands slid down to James’s arse, pressing his cheeks apart; and then there was Teddy’s slick cock, sliding between them.

“Okay, James?” Teddy checked.

“Mmm.” 

Teddy’s cock, pressing against him, rubbing against his rim and sliding down into the warm gap. Teddy wrapped one hand around James and underneath him, taking his cock in still-slippery fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you like this, Jamie,” Teddy said quietly, kissing his shoulder. “Just like this.”

“God… Teddy… Please.” James was reduced to one word at a time, unable to complete a sentence or even a thought.

Teddy’s hand around his cock, sliding up and down. The pressure of Teddy against his back, warm and strong and – and Teddy could do anything to him, and James wouldn’t be able to stop him, but he never would. Teddy would never do anything James didn’t want, and Merlin, but that was hot. The idea that he could – but wouldn’t. Teddy’s prick was pushing against his arse, and Teddy was beginning to move, rubbing himself up against James, faster and faster as his hand worked James’s cock over. James was humping the bed now. He could hear a loud keening noise, and he literally did not realise for several seconds that he was the one making it; his brain had fuzzed over until all he could think about was Teddy – the whole world had shrunk to Teddy’s hand on James’s cock, Teddy’s cock against his arse. Teddy was breathing heavily, whispering words of praise to James which made James feel like to Teddy he was the most precious person in the world. And James couldn’t help it – even if he’d had the brain to think of Professor Flitwick, it still wouldn’t have been enough to keep him from coming. 

It was nothing like wanking, nothing like anything he’d ever felt before. So all-consuming. He cried out loudly, his vision whiting out and his whole body shaking with the strength of his orgasm. When he came down from the high, he found that Teddy had come, too; and James was sorry that he’d missed that moment. The moment when Teddy had fallen apart, just as James had done. But there would be other times, he reminded himself. Other times to watch Teddy come because of James. Teddy was still curved over his back like a human blanket, but a moment later, he slid to one side of the younger man, pulling James into his arms and tugging the duvet over the pair of them.

“All right, sweetheart?”

“God, Teddy, that was...” James waved a hand about vaguely. He looked, really looked at Teddy, and realised that he was looking a little concerned. James shook his head. Did his idiot boyfriend really think that he had anything to worry about? After giving James an experience like that? “That was amazing, Ted,” he said quietly, snuggling close and tucking his head into the crook of Teddy’s neck.

“For me, too.” Teddy kissed the top of his head. “Naturally talented indeed,” he said lightly.

“Shut up. You know I was joking,” James mumbled. “Sleepy now.”

“I know. Don’t worry, Jamie. Just fall asleep. I’ll hold you.”

“Mmm.” James nuzzled in against Teddy. “Love you,” he whispered, finally brave enough to say the words which had hesitated at the tip of his tongue for so long.

Teddy’s arms tightened around him for a second, one of his legs swinging over James’s so that they were pressed even more tightly together. James was just on the point of slumber when he heard Teddy’s words.

“Love you too.”


End file.
